


Why Have You Waited to Embrace Me?

by Destiny1195



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny1195/pseuds/Destiny1195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak have been in a relationship for a while now; but, the long distances and the pairs apparent inability to spend any time together has left you Ash with seething doubts that eat away at his life. Will the young man move on, and find happiness somewhere else? Or are the pair destined to reconcile, and work past their problems?</p>
<p>This is a story I originally uploaded to fanfiction.net, but I'm going to give it a go here. I'm currently updating it, so I'll upload as I improve chapters :)<br/>Side note: I tend to use songs in my chapters, I'll include song information in my notes, if anyone is interested :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, a new (or old) story from me.  
> As I said, I've uploaded it before, and I do have a few chapters ready to go; but, I'll upload once I've got a bit of a response and some feedback.  
> On we go, hope you all enjoy :)

Doubts.

That was all his mind was filled with at the moment, as it had been for weeks on end, near months now in fact. Doubt after doubt after doubt. Doubts about people, about himself, about what they thought of him, and about the relationships he found himself in. But, more than anything else, they were doubts about his so called romance, and the person he had fallen in love with, and who supposedly felt the same. He doubted the simple validity of his so called romance, and now partner. Every intention, every promise, every whispered word translated to a lie or a simple attempt at placating him. His faith had evaporated, and been replaced by the sensation of being generally worthless and unnecessary in this man’s life. Yet, he loved him; undeniably, unquestioningly.

He couldn’t figure it out, couldn’t understand the logic or thought to any of it; was it just the fact that he couldn’t see the individual who captured his heart and his soul, or the fact that said individual appeared so distant and so damn uncaring that generated these seething doubts. These vicious, roiling emotions that ate away at any good mood and any possibility of future happiness; leaving him a broken heap of misery and despair. Because, in his mind, any future was tied up with the presence and partnership of one individual, one former rival turned friend, turned lover. He felt as if their very souls were intertwined, dependant on one another for any form of simple happiness or satisfaction. They were bound in a constant dance of romance, conflict, and passion.

_“He doesn’t love me”_

_“He doesn’t mean any of the things he said”_

_“He’s got his work, he doesn’t need me”_

_“I can’t trust him to put the effort in”_

_“I don’t matter”_

Thoughts like this had been imbedded in young Ash Ketchum’s mind for months now. Thoughts that taunted him for his own stupidity, thoughts that insisted that no one really cared about him, that told him how pathetic it was to be so entranced by this one individual who never seemed to give him the time of day. Sometimes, he felt as if they may as well have never even embarked on this ‘adventure’; what’s the point of a relationship when you don’t see each other, and barely talk?

 The end result being that nearly every night, he found himself lying on his bed, faced buried in his pillow, crying himself into a state of exhaustion. Some days were spend with the desire to break down just hovering below the surface, so close to breaking through the smiling facade that it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not collapse on the spot and howl every ounce of frustration and grief at the heavens. This had become his life, all effort and focus put into forcing the emotions back down, keeping them hidden below the surface, all so he could function with some degree of normality on a daily basis. However, he never gave in to the emotions in public, and never in the presence of anyone other than his closest, and most staunch friend and companion. His Pikachu; the little creature he’d started his quest with all those years ago; not even Brock or Misty could fulfil that need for him, they were simply too judgemental.

He felt so alone, and so utterly worthless.

This was one of those rare occasions where Ash’s inner demons had gotten the better of him during the day, driving him to the relative seclusion of his bedroom, with none but Pikachu to bear witness to the outpouring that was the torrent of emotions he felt on a daily basis. Sprawled out on his bed, fully clothed with his face buried in his pillow, Ash wept, allowing the tormenting emotions to flow out of him, in an attempt to cleanse his body and soul. All the while, Pikachu remained close to his head, offering comfort in the form of a small lick or a gentle nuzzle with his snout. In these moments, when he felt as alone and worthless as he currently did, the small yellow rodent’s presence added a smile ray of light to his otherwise dim world; it was simple company and affection, nothing more, and precisely what he needed.

What felt like hours passed, until his mournful sobs ceased. He raised his head, eyes bloodshot and cheeks bright red from the crying, thick tear tracks evident on his cute, yet rosy cheeks. His nose was running profusely, and his thick black hair stood at odd angles; he turned his head, and looked at his companion with what could only be called a broken smile. Pikachu moved slightly closer, and gave his trainer and friend an affectionate lick on the nose, accompanied with a reassuring “pika pika”. The small yellow creature curled up close to the dark haired man’s head, giving off a faint aura of warmth.

“Thanks Pikachu, I don’t know what I’d do without you” said Ash, smile becoming a tad more genuine, now that his frustration had been poured, or sobbed, out, “Sometimes I think you’re the only true friend I have, apart from Brock and Misty”

Ash allowed his head to flop back down onto the pillow; now that the misery had been expelled, he felt spent; every fibre of his being seemed to scream with exhaustion. Now, with his face buried yet again in his slightly damp, though comfortable and plump pillow, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him for a period.

_xxx_

_Ash lay on his back, dark hair a sweaty halo encircling his head and laying scattered across the plush pillow. He toned legs were wrapped around the slim waist of another man, a brunette, who’s hips snapped back and forth, driving his erection deep inside Ash, striking the sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust, eliciting groan after groan from Ash, and bringing him closer to the brink each and every second._

_Ash wrapped his hands around the other males back, dragging his nails down the firm expanse of flesh; leaving thin red marks along the gently tanned skin, and driving the other even faster. The brunette leant forwards, latching onto Ash’s neck, biting and nibbling the delicate skin. The move generated a fresh, louder selection of groans from Ash, as he allowed his head to fall to one side, completely entranced and consumed by the feel of being fucked so quickly, and deeply, and the fast rising fire in his loins._

_“Oh fuuuuck, I’m gonna.........”_

Ash shot bolt upright in bed, sweat streaming down his face, and uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. His breaths came quickly, escaping his quivering body in short, ragged gasps. He groaned, rolled over onto his back, and collapsed against the bundle of pillows; he’d gathered them up when he’d flopped there earlier, with the intent of providing a soft place to bury his head. He ran his hand through his now mid-length black hair, the thought of getting a hair cut briefly flashing through his mind before his thoughts were, yet again, occupied by one thing.

One person.

The dream had unsettled him, bringing everything back with an impressive clarity. The passion, the love, the sheer enjoyment and pleasure he felt. It was all there, roiling around his recently cleared mind. One step forward, five steps back.......it was always like this, and it caused Ash no end of misery.

“Why do I let him do this to me?” He asked Pikachu, and groaned again. “I should just end things now, hell; I’ve come close in the past. Some little thing always stops me though. I thought I was happy, but now.....”

He trailed off, starting to feel despondent yet again. He’d nearly grown accustomed to it; that general negativity and feeling of worthlessness had become his constant companion, and his almost standard state of mind. His thoughts began to drift, to go back to how things were in the beginning, when he felt cherished, when he felt the object of his affection actually gave a damn. Back to the days when it was possible to have an actual conversation, when text messages were answered and not outright ignored. When they could actually spend a bit of time together, and show their love and affection like any other couple would.

As his thoughts drifted through memories, he began to feel something else building within him. Something hot that burned away the despair, as he remembered all the things he had sacrificed, all the time he gave up to allow this budding romance to occur. His despair gave way to a purifying rage that washed throughout his whole body, leaving him feeling strangely cleansed and invigorated for the first time that day.

Ash took a deep breath and stood up. He wiped his eyes with the handkerchief he had begun to carry, for a practical reason, not just because it had a picture of a Pikachu on it, and stuffed it back into the trouser pocket of his jeans.

“Fuck him. I’m done with this, I really am. Ha! Who knows, maybe he’ll start to care if I don’t contact him anymore” he declared, a steely look in his eyes, even though he’d been through the same thoughts countless times before. At that moment, his stomach rumbled, making a noise akin to that of an Onix, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten all day. He looked at his watch, and raised his eyebrows in shock upon discovering the time.

“Damn, 2:30” He groaned, and shook his head slightly “Guess I needed more time to recover than I thought. What do you say buddy, shall we eat here or go out?” The thought of eating lifting his spirits even more. What can you say, Ash loved his food.

“Pi pika pi” came the enthusiastic response from his friend, who promptly hopped up onto his shoulder.

Ash laughed, perhaps the most genuine laugh of the day. “I guess we’ll be going out then” he said as he smiled at his companion. He picked up his signature hat, and moved towards his bedroom door, and grasped the handle. As he was about to turn it, his phone flared into life, the unmistakable sound blasting around the room, indicating that he as receiving a phone call. He removed the phone from his pocket, only to find that HE was calling him. His finger hovered over the answer button for a moment, but then moved away. He let the phone ring until the call cut out, enjoying the music his phone was emitting. A bit of operatic heavy metal had a strange way of raising his mood.

“I’m going to do it this time. I’m done with this situation, and I’m not going to jump up like a good poochyena every time he says so” was his determined response to a questioning look from Pikachu “I’m not going to let Gary fucking Oak rule my life like this any longer”

With that, the pair walked out of Ash’s bedroom and out of the house; all the while with Ash quietly singing his ringtone to himself, gently tapping the fingers of his left hand on his thigh, drumming out the beat to the song.

 

_There's no sense, the fire burns_   
_When wisdom fails, it changes all_   
_The wheel embodies all that keeps on turning_

_Blood red skies, I feel so cold_   
_No innocence, we play our role_   
_The wheel embodies all_   
_Where are we going?_

In a sense, the ringtone resonated with the young man. _Where are we going?_ A question Ash found himself trying to answer each and every day. Where were he and Gary going? He simply could not answer, did not have the faith or trust to answer it if anyone were to ask. _I feel so cold_......the words had stuck with him the moment he heard the song. If he didn’t feel as if he were about to collapse, then he simply felt numb, unresponsive. Such chaotic emotions were a daily occurrence for Ash, he simply did not know how to react any long, did not have the energy for it.

 

_All in all_   
_You expect the wise to be wiser_   
_Fallen from grace and_   
_All and all I guess we should have known better_   
_'Cause_

_What about us_   
_Isn't it enough_   
_No we're not in paradise_   
_This is who we are_   
_This is what we've got_   
_No it's not our paradise_   
_But it's all we want_   
_And it's all that we're fighting for_   
_Though it's not paradise_

His life was by no means a paradise these days. Things had started that way, but it had gone downhill so quickly, almost faster than he thought possible. Some may have taken the words as comforting in the way they focused on struggling with what you had; but, for Ash, this was not what he sought in life. A relationship with someone he could barely see, and could hardly speak with was not something he held as the ideal, nor was it something he wished to be involved with any longer. His patient had fled, leaving him with nothing but a sense of frustration and general despondence.

Strangely enough, the search for lunch had left Ash feeling better than he had in a long while; whether that was because food was the goal or he just needed something to distract himself with, he could not be certain, nor did he care. His mind was no longer on Gary, which was the important factor. The fresh air and perception of having something to do left him feeling strangely relieved, and seemed to have banished all thoughts of Gary Oak from his mind. The pair ambled along the streets of Pallet, basking in the sun, the gentle breeze, and the slight hum of the town’s inhabitants going about their business. However, behind the anger and the resolve, a doubt remained, a doubt that said moving on would not be so simple, and that sooner or lately Ash would be back at square one, completely and utterly entranced and smitten with one Gary Oak, the individual who had captured his heart and soul, yet managed to reduce him to an emotional wreck within a matter of seconds.

Of course, little did he know, his life was about to take a drastic turn he had not been anticipating.


	2. Tormenting Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left 'kudos' on the previous chapter, I appreciate it. So then, I now present chapter 2, hope you all enjoy it :)  
> As a side note, I currently have an additional two chapters rewritten, so I will probably get them up pretty soon. Still haven't gotten to the end of this story, so you all may be in for the long haul, as they say ;)  
> Onwards we go people!

_The warmth of Gary Oaks body was truly amazing, he was like an inferno, encased in hard muscle and brunette hair. He leaned closer to Ash, the look in his black eyes a mix of desire and trepidation. Ash shifted away ever so slightly, shocked by the move, but found he had reached the arm of the sofa. No where left to run now._

_“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately Ash, these past few years....” He trailed off, and reached out a hand, cupping the face of the dark haired individual in front of him. Ash’s skin was warm and soft to the touch, a sensation Gary revelled in.  Ash gulped, fear and uncertainty evident in his eyes, though there was something else mixed with it; a hint of excitement at what this gesture might mean. Could his dreams really be coming true? Did Gary really feel something for him? As much as he, himself, felt for the smirking brunette who had plagued his early years as a rival? And then, as a friend?_

_“Do you know how gorgeous you are Ashy-boy, how beautiful you are?” Gary Oak flashed his signature smirk, and began to stroke the soft flesh under his hand. Ash’s face was smooth; hairless “I need you Ash....So much”_

_Gary leant forwards, closing the distance between him and the smaller black haired beauty in front of him. Lips met with lips, tongues danced for dominance, in a kiss full of passion and longing in equal measure on both sides. The kiss was broken after what felt like an hour, but could have only been a few minutes; the need for air too dire._

_“Gary....don’t stop” gasped Ash, the look in his eyes pure lust and need for what could happen “do whatever you want to me, I’m yours. Please, I want this, I want you” His voice shook, the desire evident in every part of his being. Ash felt as if his entire body were on fire, pulsating with an inner energy he couldn’t help but crave._

_“So do I, for so long now” A simple statement, accompanied by the smirk._

_With that, the brunette’s mouth descended on his again, with the same fervour and longing as the first time; a clash of teeth that quickly became something sensual and longing, both men seemingly needing every inch of the other. Before long, both were devoid of clothing, allowing hands to wander more freely and explore more skin. Spurred on by the moans of his companion, Gary moved a hand down, slowly making his way towards Ash’s most private of areas, skimming slowly over the tip of his penis, rubbing up and down. Before making its way lower, fingers slick with pre-cum zeroing in on their target, as they gently began to probe the......_

Ash awoke with a start, perspiration evident on his face and lean, but toned, torso. His hair, longer now than was normal for him, was plastered to his face. The black shorts he wore to bed did little to mask how his body reacted to such a dream. He was panting, could still feel the warmth and touch of another. The taste and feel of Gary’s lips lingered, as if the dream had been more than a dream. More than a replayed memory, but something that had just happened. Something he wished could happen again and again.

For Ash, this had become a periodic event. His nights were plagued with dreams of what had been, whilst his waking moments were spent with the all encompassing doubt and longing. However, maybe for Ash, the dreams were the worst; they replayed things with such clarity and precision that he couldn’t help but feel every emotion again is if no time had passed at all.

The dreams tormented him, showing him every single happy and content moment he experienced, whilst giving him a shred of hope for the future. It was a cruel punishment, one that he wished he could be rid of. As much as he hoped for some kind of resolution, he felt as if he’d been such a fool....

 

_You had me believe we were meant forever_  
 _I really thought my heart would be safe in your hands_  
  
_Lorelei_  
 _My ship has passed you by_  
 _And though you promised me to show the way_  
 _You led me astray_  
 _You were my lorelei_  
 _What kind of fool was I_  
 _Cause I believed in every word you said_  
 _And now I wonder why_  
 _Lorelei_

_There was a time when we held one another_   
_Baring our souls in the light of the flame_   
_Those were the days now I've lost my illusions_   
_Sometimes I wake in the night and I call out your name_

The lyrics flashed through his mind, encompassing his emotions and state of mind with such clarity and precision. All that he felt, then and now, seemed to have been compressed into a single song, with an elegance he could never achieve if asked to describe it to another. Ash had lost count of the number of times he’d woken suddenly, finding that he missed the sensation of having Gary at his side......the desire, the craving......illusions, nothing more. Little figments of his imagination that could be banished at a moment’s notice.

 The events of that night were as clear today as they were then, all those months ago when the romance had started, as if they had been etched in stone. The events were accompanied by feelings, strong feelings; love, desire and longing; longing for the feel of another’s arms around him, of lips on his, and all that followed. At the same time, so much despair, and sadness, and heart ache. Even when asleep, Ash could not escape from Gary. Could not escape the one who he had fallen for. He was his, body and soul, and seemed incapable of escaping that connection.

He reached up a hand, still shaking from the events of the dream, and ran it through his hair. He looked at the clock, only 1:34 AM. The pale moonlight illuminated his room, and the amassed memories. Trophies, posters, remnants of a childhood and of his dream, to become the greatest Pokémon master; simple trivia and possessions from his varied travels and experiences. In this moment, with the dream still so clear, they meant nothing, and brought no satisfaction. In this moment, all he wanted was to have the comfort and pleasure of a pair of arms around him, and the scent of the one he loved. He could feel the tears begin again, as the memories slowly became more focused, more prevalent. How the friend he hadn’t seen in years arrived in Pallet Town for a holiday, the joy associated with the reunion, and the ecstasy and bliss he felt when their feelings for each other finally came out. Such joy, such hope for a perfect future spent with the man he loved, now marred by these feelings and doubts. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, in an attempt to return to a hopefully dreamless sleep, and quell the rising flood of tears. He felt a slight dip in the bed, as Pikachu hopped up, and curled up next to him; ever the supportive friend and companion. He reached out an arm, drawing the small, yellow creature closer to his side. He needed the comfort and the feeling of another at this moment. To think, the evening had been near perfect; Pikachu and he, walking, eating and playing as they used to do. And now, to backtrack in such a fashion...

“Things will be better in the morning. They always are” Ash muttered to himself as he quickly fell back into a restless slumber, though he didn’t believe a word of what he’d said. For him, his life had become a never ending parade of torment, making every moment a fresh lesson in agony.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used was 'Lorelei' by the Scorpions  
> Reviews are welcome, just like to know how I'm doing :)


	3. A Surprise Arival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought I'd uploaded this, and a few others, apparently I hadn't. So, for those who are interested, I am very sorry for that error on my part. I've had some technical difficulties with my laptop lately, which has made things a little bit difficult.
> 
> Anyway, moving on from that, the song used in this chapter was "Fire and Ice", sung by Within Temptation.  
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

The bright blue skies were clear, not a trace of a cloud in sight; the temperatures were high, and the sun shone strongly upon Pallet, casting its rays over every inch of ground and architecture. There was a light breeze, just ruffling the trees, and providing a small reprieve from the otherwise close to unbearably high heat. All in all, a positively beautiful day, Ash thought to himself, as he sat in his modest kitchen eating a not so modest breakfast. Four large pancakes, each smothered in sugar and lemon juice.

Very unhealthy.

Not nutritious in the slightest.

But completely and utterly divine.

He'd not long dragged himself from the comfort of his bed, and had yet to dress himself for the day. As such, the young man was still in his nightwear, meaning a pair of tight black boxer shorts. The advantage of living in such a secluded location was that he could sit in his kitchen, in front of his large windows, without a single worry that anyone would see him. Ash had, on a few occasions, eaten his breakfast entirely naked.

Whilst last night's dream still lingered, and still left him craving those muscular arms he'd fallen in love with, he felt better than he had in a while. He felt as if his inner demons had been excised, forced out of him in one torrent of emotion and tears; at least, for the moment, he was back to being his own person, and not beholden to the love and companionship of one individual. Perhaps this time, his proclamation was the truth, and not just bluster that dissipated within an hour or two. Something other than the product of frustration and general annoyance, as it had been so often in the past. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd convinced himself it was time to move on, that his love would never be returned, but, he had yet to follow it through. Maybe, this time, he would finally free himself from the cruel chains he found himself shackled by.

" _I'm not going to let Gary fucking Oak rule my life like this any longer"_

Those were his words, his exact words from the day before, when his emotions had become too much to handle, when all the frustration and heart ache just had to come out, and drove him to the sanctuary that was his bedroom. That time to himself and the ability to allow the emotions to run free and rampant had been precisely what the young man had needed. There's only so much a person could take, before that person had to crumble,  _had to_ give in, if even for a moment. Maybe now, maybe this time, he could move on with his life, and end was this eternal stagnation. Waiting for a future that would never come...that had been his role these past few months, and one he had played to perfection. Now, the time for change had finally come.

He ate the last piece of the pancakes, slowly chewing the divine tasting morsel, savouring the mix of sweet and sour, while his mind wandered to a particular morning, so far in his past. That morning, all those months ago...Ash had been the happiest he'd been in a long time. All he had craved, all he had dreamed of, it had been his in that moment. His deepest dreams and desires had been made a reality. The dream had brought it all back, every ounce of longing and joy, of happiness and satisfaction.

 

_XXXXX - Flashback - 10 months ago – the morning after - XXXXX_

 

_A pair of strong, warm arms around him. That was the first thing Ash noticed when he woke up that morning; the feel of arms encircling him from behind, holding him as if he were a precious object, something to be cherished, of being held firmly against something soft and comforting. Other details came to him, slowly though, as the fog of sleep hadn't quite left him. A warm body pressed against his back, the feel of someone else breathing, something distinctly hard pressed into his lower back. Ash blushed at the realisation of precisely what THAT was. The other thing he noticed was a scent, a very familiar scent._

_One that always translated to comfort, friendship, and acceptance._

_Of home._

_He moved an arm ever so slightly, just enough to allow him to place one hand over the arm encircling his chest. He let out a sigh of contentment, and concluded that in this one moment, it was the happiest he had ever been. A mere second later, he felt the arms around him tighten ever so slightly, whilst a pair of soft lips gently kissed the skin of his neck._

" _Hey there" Gary's voice was still rough from sleep, but to Ash's ears, it was the most beautiful sound imaginable "You sleep okay?"_

_Ash smiled, and kept his eyes shut, and his head down, just basking in the warmth and sheer pleasure that was Gary Oak; Ash wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes and drift back to sleep in Gary's embrace._

" _Yeah, I don't think I've ever slept so well" Came his reply; he could feel more soft kisses, littering his neck and shoulders. Bliss. "What about you?"_

_Gary chuckled, a low sound that sent tremors running through Ash's body. Not an unpleasant feeling in the slightest; in fact, it was strangely comforting. That gentle tremor made the young man want to melt into the body at his back, and just forget the world existed._

" _The same, never better" The brunettes voice was gradually regaining its usual timbre, a sound Ash had long found could drive him weak at the knees. With that simple proclamation, the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Just dozing, enjoying one another's company, and the satisfying feeling of being wrapped in each other's embrace._

_After 10 minutes or so, Gary began to speak. His was voice was now clear of sleep, his tone serious, yet caring and gentle._

" _Listen Ash, I know I've been a bit of a bastard in the past, and these last few years as friends...it's been great. Honestly, I couldn't ask for anyone better. The thing is..." At this, his voice faltered slightly, his nervousness coming through. "Ah, damn it. I care about you, you know that I wouldn't sleep with you and just forget about it, you mean too much to me for that. What I want...What I hope...Damn it, damn it. I'm not usually this inarticulate. I'm sorry, I wanted this to be perfect"_

_At this, Ash turned around in his arms, bringing them face to face, or face to chin at least. He tilted his head up and saw the uncertainly in Gary's enchanting eyes. He reached a hand up, cupping the face in front of him. Handsome, divine, beautiful; a few of the words that came to Ash's mind at the sight before him. He leant forwards, bringing their lips together in a short, but sweet kiss; a move more focused on reassurance and affection than sexual desire._

" _You're perfect as you are, you don't need to improve or change for me" Gary smiled at this, a sight as beautiful as an eclipse "If you're saying what I hope you're saying then I feel the same. I don't want this to be a onetime thing" Ash swallowed past the nervousness that had gradually built inside of him. Was it nerves? Or simply excitement? He couldn't say. His voice became quieter, softer, more intimate some might say._

" _I want to wake up in your arms every day Gary, and I want to go to sleep in them every night. I want to walk down the street holding your hand, go places with you, see things, experience things, and all the other things partners do together. I want you and I to be together" Hope and affection were clear in his eyes, and his voice, as he said this._

_A hand moved up his back, working its way to his head, into his jet black hair, and brought his head forwards again, until he was a mere inch away from Gary's face._

" _That's what I want my love, and it's what I'll give you each and every day. You mean the world to me, I don't ever want to let you go"_

_Ash believed every word, the affection and emotion so clear in Gary's voice. Gary closed the distance between them, lips locked again, in a kiss of fire and passion. When it was broken, Ash looked into his eyes, his beautiful black eyes, and rolled them over, so all of Gary's weight rested on him. He ran a hand down his back, admiring the smooth skin, until his hand reached an especially firm buttock._

" _Make love to me again" Ash smirked up at the godlike brunette, and squeezed the firm mound of flesh._

_It was a request that the brunette was more than happy to grant, and did so with boundless enthusiasm. Some hours later, the pair finally made their way out of bed and down to the kitchen for a very late breakfast; of course, given the time, any other person would have called the meal lunch._

 

_XXXXX – End of flashback – XXXXX_

 

Whilst the memory of that morning, that blissful morning, still brought a smile to his face, it was now tinged with sadness, and a sense of longing and loss. It was a bittersweet sensation. Ash sighed and leant back in his chair; he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the kitchen ceiling, hoping to find some answer in the swirls. No inspiration up there, just paint and dust.

A crooked smile flashed across his youthful features, as a strange weight settled in his chest. As much as he intended to move on, inaction always lead to thinking about Gary, especially now, with things still so fresh. The lyrics from a song began to weave their way through his mind, leaving him feeling strangely sad.

_Every word you're saying is a lie, run away, my dear_ _  
_But every sign will say your heart is dead__

_Bury all the memories, cover them with dirt_ _  
_Where's the love we once had? Our destiny's unsure_  
_Why can't you see what we had? Let the fire burn the ice_  
_Where's the love we once had? Is it all a lie?__

_And I still wonder why heaven has died_ _  
_The skies are all falling, I'm breathing but why?_  
_In silence I hold on to you and I__

 

It was a song that spoke of loss, of uncertainly, of frustration; everything Ash felt. It was a soft song he had listened to over and over again, if only because the words seemed to resonate with his being.  _Is it all a lie_...Strong words, accurate words, words that seemed to float around the jumbled mess that was his mind. For such a long time he had held onto the idea of the relationship, used it as a security net of sorts; perhaps that had been foolish of him, but Ash simply could not help himself in that regard. He lowered his head, looked across the table at Pikachu; he let Pikachu eat at the table, had been doing so for a fair length of time, the little yellow creature had excellent manners for a Pokémon. Pikachu looked back, and tilted his head to the side, as if to say "yes?", in the fashion that many would recognise as a habitual move.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then released it slowly; he reopened his eyes, a look of determination now on his face.

"It's a beautiful day you know. What do you think of this: spend the day outside, wander around Pallet for a bit, get a few things from the bakery, and head out into the wilderness for a bit. No people, no small town hustle and bustle. Just you, me, the wild Pokemon, and a few baked treats?" there was now a happy lilt to Ash's voice, as he looked at his companion "What do you say Pikachu?"

Given the excited squeaking heard in response, it would have been a safe bet to say that his old friend was most definitely up for a quiet day out. Ash made his preparations quickly: money, backpack, water, Pokeballs just in case anything turned up, be it unwanted visitors or a new Pokémon, pokedex, and his mobile, now switched to silent. 10 text messages and he'd only been up a few hours. He hadn't read any of them yet, he simply was not in the mood for whatever was waiting for him; he knew it was Gary, he just didn't care enough at the moment to deal with the brunette.

He managed to dress himself equally quickly: dark green cargo shorts, sandles, a faded red t-shirt, more pink now but comfortable, and his signature pokemon league cap. Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder, and the pair made their way towards the front door.

By this stage, all negative thoughts and emotions had vanished. Evaporated into thin air as if they never existed in the first place. His mind was occupied solely with the day ahead, and the peace and relaxation it would bring. The only things that would make the day even better would be the presence of his long time friends Brock and Misty. Two people whom he trusted completely, and never failed to make him feel like he was cared for, made him feel as if he actually meant a damn. Hell, even an appearance from Team Rocket would brighten the day. The trying to steal Pokemon thing was pretty annoying, but entertaining in the end, given how inept their attempts often were.

His mind was occupied with the thoughts of fresh air, lavish green trees, and the sounds of the local wildlife going about its daily routine. His mind was so caught up in these images that he failed to notice the individual standing on the other side of his door when he opened it. If not for the fact that he walked straight into said individual, face colliding solidly with a firm chest; resulting in him staggering back a few steps, he would have remained entirely oblivious.

When he looked at the individual standing at his front door, his mouth fell open in shock. The stance, the hair, the general aura, all very recognizable. And the smirk.

"You know Ashy-boy, if you were excited to see me, you could have just said hello"

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews or Kudos are good, I like to know what people think.  
> Till next time people :)


	4. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of three uploads in one day, you lucky people! ;)
> 
> Song used was "Love is War", sung by the Scorpions  
> Hope you all enjoy what I've written :)

" _You know Ashy-boy, if you were excited to see me, you could have just said hello"_

One simple sentence, yet he could barely process it. His mind seemed to have gone entirely blank; thoughts sprung up for a moment, and sputtered out immediately; a fog seemed to have descended on his mind, preventing any form of coherency or logic. Only two things seemed to be able to filter through the mental fog Ash now found himself in, two very distinct feelings: shock and a hint of nerves. He felt strangely unsure all of a sudden; this sudden arrival cast all he had concluded over the past few weeks into disarray, he simply did not know what to believe any longer. His faith had been shattered, yet, this change of events could speak of an imminent change; but, was it a change he was ready for? He simply could not say, did not have the wherewithal to process such an eventually.

Gary Oak was here; not in a different region working. He was standing on the doorstep, suitcase by his feet, looking every bit as handsome and alluring as ever. The stance, the smirk, the gleam in his eyes...it all sent Ash's heart fluttering, as if nothing had changed. After a few moments, Ash recovered from the initial shock enough to speak, to at least form a coherent thought and string of words, to ask a simple question of his surprise visitor.

"Gary..." He trailed off, swallowed; his mouth was suddenly very dry, his chest tight and heart beating madly with nervous energy "I'm sorry. I didn't think...I wasn't expecting you to just... appear"

Ash trialled off, unable to finish his thought, the shock still dulling his senses. He waved an arm vaguely at Gary as a substitute, trying to convey some form of confusion, but earning nothing but a small chuckle in response.

"Evidently Ashy-Boy" said with that damnably annoying, yet adorable smirk.

The brunettes voice held all the teasing sarcasm Ash had grown accustomed to over the years, as well as the affection he had lately craved, and felt he had been deprived of. Ash swallowed again, attempting to moisten his still dry throat and mouth; took a deep breath, and allowed it out slowly, hoping to calm some of his near shattered nerves.

"So, uh, Gary" Ash tried his best to remain friendly, but a part of him simply wasn't in the mood for it any longer "What are you doing here?"

The smirk turned into a grin, and one eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. Gary tilted his head to the side, and back again, an action very similar to that of a certain yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Well, seeing my boyfriend I hope. That's you, by the way, in case you'd forgotten. I've missed you my love." Gary's voice took on a slightly different tone after this. Part humour, part gentle admonishment "As for my sudden appearance, I did explain that in the text message I sent... All five of them actually. I would have explained over the phone, but I couldn't get an answer when I rang"

Ash turned bright red at this. Gary had rang him three times; a fact which was silently implied. He hadn't felt like reading the messages or answering the phone calls; he just wasn't in the mood for it. He still wasn't in the mood for it, but it's harder to ignore someone in person. Despite how unhappy he was, and generally  _pissed off_  he was, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not answering. Guilt, embarrassment and shame. Why did Gary have to affect him like this? When it came down to it, he'd only done what he felt Gary did to him. Ignore messages, not answer phone calls. At the moment, Ash felt lucky if he got to talk to Gary twice in one week. He just felt so  _ignored_  and worthless. He raised a hand, rubbed the back of his head, and lowered his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, look, sorry for that. I switched my phone onto silent a couple of days ago. Must have forgotten about it"

Gary laughed at this. He laughed as if Ash had just told a funny joke, not as if someone had just lied to him. The smile he gave Ash suggested nothing but affection; not a hint of frustration or annoyance; the dark haired male couldn't help but wonder where Gary's faith seemed to stem from.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with a memory as bad as yours babe, it's one of the things I love about you. One of the many things actually" Gary's tone was warm, and affectionate, and his smile continued to grow. Secretly, he was glad Ash hadn't got the messages. Telling him in person would be far more satisfying. The shock, the pleasure...all he wanted to do was make the younger male smile. Gary thought Ash had such a lovely smile, it lit up his whole face, and made him even more breathtaking than he was anyway.

"You see, my boss thinks I've been working too much, so he gave me a week off. Okay, forced me to take a week, but a week's a week. I thought I'd come and spend it with you" He took a step into the house, and deposited his suitcase just inside the door. There was a certain glean in his eyes that gave Ash a strangely nervous sensation.

"My handsome boyfriend" Another step, then another.

"The love of my life" One more step and he was directly in front of Ash, mere inches separating them.

Ash could see the way Gary's eyes moved up and down his body, feel them moving as if the intensity of the stare possessed a physical force; a physical force that seemed to radiate a heat that screamed  _sex_. Ash finally took the time to look at Gary, really look at him again. Yes, they hadn't seen each other in months, but Gary appeared to be exactly as he remembered him.

Tight dark blue jeans; a dark shirt that fitted him perfectly, showing of every muscle and a pair of black boots. In other words, smart and sexy rolled into one. Standard Gary Oak. And the smell, some combination of deodorant and shower products that always left Ash craving more, whilst making him feel safe and secure. He felt the recently recovered moisture in his mouth slowly evaporate all over again, could feel his body beginning to react to Gary, as his heart rate increased and blood began to pump around his body, pooling in his groin. All of that, just from being in his presence and being able to actually see him again; Gary's ability to affect him never failed to shock him. If he didn't say something soon, he knew precisely what would happen; the look, the intensity, the way the eyes roved, Ash had no doubt that clothes would be gone within a matter of seconds if he didn't intervene. He wanted to scream and shout, but a part of him just couldn't resist the pull of Gary Oak. He loved him; he hated him; he was confused beyond belief.

 

_It's too dark to sleep_   
_Too late to pray_   
_Too hard to reach_   
_Too much to say_

_You were once a friend to me_   
_Now you are my enemy_   
_Passion turns to hate and you make_   
_Hate worth fighting for_

_I will rewrite history_   
_And you will not exist to me_   
_On the day you crossed the line_   
_I found out love is war_

"Uh, that's good. You need to...you know... take some time off" Ash swallowed, tried to ignore the building tension between the two of them. If he could just behave as if Gary wasn't thinking about bending him over the nearest hard surface and fucking him to within an inch of consciousness, and ignore how much he wanted precisely that to happen, he'd be fine "We were, um, I mean Pikachu and I...were about to head out for a bit..."

He trailed off, noticing for the first time that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder any more. Where was he? Maybe in another room...

"Well, it's still pretty early, WE can all go out later. For now though, I've got something else planned" His voice dropped even more; began to almost visibly drip with seduction and desire.

The voice, the tone, the way he held himself. It was all so damn alluring. In that instant, Ash knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. He wanted to be angry, to scream and shout. Instead, he could feel the old desires welling up, telling him to fall to his knees and worship the individual in front of him

"You look so good in shorts love. You should wear them more, show of those strong legs of yours. And the way I bet they cling to your arse..."

With that, Gary pulled Ash to him and latched on with a dominant kiss that combined love and control so perfectly. Arms wrapped around Ash, slowly moving them down to cup and squeeze that arse he so adored. Muscular, yet oh so plump. Ash brought his hands up, placed them on the toned chest in front of him, and tried to push Gary back, but the attempt was half hearted. He gave up after a second half hearted attempt, and surrendered to the kiss completely, arms still trapped between their heaving bodies. The pair walked backwards like that, slowly, still kissing as if their lives depended on it, until Ash felt his back collide with the wall.

They broke the kiss, when the need for air became too great. Ash was panting, mind now blank of all thoughts but those of Gary and the sensations he was capable of evoking. Gary kissed him again, this time hard and short, before moving to the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping at each inch he could, driving groan after groan from Ash.

Gary stopped, moved back a short distance, and admired the scene in front of him: Ash Ketchum looking red, sweaty, evidently aroused given the bulge in his shorts. Completely and utterly debauched.

"Turn around and take your shorts and underwear off. Then put your hands on the wall and spread your legs" Ash complied, hard not too when Gary said things with THAT tone. So controlling and dominant; it made Ash weak at the knees with arousal and desire.

Gary licked his lips at the sight before him: arse bare and thrust out ever so slightly, so very inviting. His boyfriend, the man he loved so utterly, was physical perfection. He moved up behind Ash, placed a few soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"Good boy Ash" Gary whispered directly into Ash's ear, with a soft exhalation of air; he grinned lightly to himself when Ash shivered in response. He loved doing that to the dark haired beauty he called his own.

Gary slowly lowered himself to his knees, and began to gently squeeze and massage the mounds of flesh directly in front of him. Grinning to himself, Gary brought his hand back, and swiftly delivered a succession of light strikes to the mounds, each hit eliciting a pleasure filled moan out of Ash. He parted the now slightly red, plum cheeks, revealing the quivering opening that resided beneath. The brunette licked his lips in anticipation, before moving in; he had missed doing this to Ash so much.

Ash let out a loud moan, as he felt Gary's tongue slowly begin its probing. He felt the slick muscle circle his opening, teasing up and down, around the periphery, and then...at this point his mind seemed to descend into a fog yet again, as he felt Gary's tongue start to push its way inside. However much he may have come to dislike Gary, this sensation of being slowly penetrated was something he had come to miss, had in fact been craving for so long.

"Oh fuck..." Ash's voice had taken on a high pitched quality, the result of the tongue moving in and out of him at a slow, steady pace, gently opening him up.

Ash felt Gary's hands circle around his waist, lightly grasping his swollen erection; the dark haired male felt his legs begin to shake and buckle as Gary began to stroke him, setting a slow but firm pace, the combined sensations and weeks of no contact with another quickly driving him towards his end.

Already, he could feel his resolve crumbling, as the flames of pleasure licked his body and every nerve in his system.

"Gary...I'm not...Can't last" his voice shook along with his body, unable to hold back. It had been too long, far too long.

As soon as he thought his orgasm was imminent, unavoidable, Gary stopped all action, leaving him a quivering wreck, the desire to just  _let go_  bubbly below the surface. Ash felt the brunette stand up, heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone, and the gentle rustle of clothes being dropped to the floor. Ash felt something long and hard press against his lower back, he knew  _exactly_  what that was, and exactly what the toned brunette had in mind now. Ash let out a long, low groan as he felt Gary slowly penetrate him. The sensation of Gary's long, thick cock stretching him...oh how he'd missed that feeling.

_XXX_

They lay together on the sofa, recovering from their exertions, a thin sheet covering them; Gary was on his back, one arm around Ash, whilst Ash lay curled into his side, half on the sofa and half on Gary, his head resting on Gary's firm chest. Evidently, the whole not thinking about Gary bending him over the nearest hard surface and fucking him to within an inch of consciousness hadn't gone as planned; the only difference was the fact that no pieces of furniture had been involved, being pressed up against the wall had been just as efficient and enjoyable. He may not have been happy in the relationship, but he couldn't complain about the sex; apparently, he couldn't turn it down either. Maybe Ash wasn't as strong as he had hoped; giving in to Gary had been so easy and satisfying, it was almost second nature to him, had been since the very beginning. He was angry with himself, more so than he had been before for giving in and submitting so easily to Gary's near indomitable will, but, he loved it and craved it just as much.

However, that self frustration and anger aside, there was another feeling bubbling below the surface, something that made him feel lighter, and more satisfied with life. Lying there, in the afterglow, Ash felt content and shockingly happy; as content as he had been in a long time. He only wished that the feeling would last, and would be a permanent part of his life.

As much as that feeling helped the dark haired male, he just didn't have the faith in someone who continuously put his work over the one he supposedly loved; the individual who periodically went weeks without responding to a single message or phone call. A simple good night would suffice, but even that seemed too much trouble at times. He knew that these things should be spoken about, not just ignored, but Ash simply didn't feel like talking to Gary about any of it. Whenever they had in the past, they'd ended up arguing unnecessarily. In short, regardless of how many good moments like this they shared, when it really came down to it, Ash just didn't feel important or even relevant.

The sad thing, in his mind at least, was that he really did love Gary. And he truly believed that Gary loved him. A certain sentiment flashed through his mind, something he'd heard in a song; it was such a romantic sounding idea, but finding it seemed so much harder than one might have thought.  _"Love will keep us alive"_... If only things were so simple.

_XXX_

Gary shifted his head slightly, to look at the man lying next to him; his love, his Ash. The younger male looked so peaceful and content; it was an image that made the brunette smile, and allowed a warm feeling to swell in his heart. He wished the moment could last for an eternity, just the two of them curled up together. It felt so intimate, and so damn perfect. He moved his free arm up, to clasp the hand resting over his chest, and gave it a squeeze.

"I've missed you so much Ash. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I've missed holding you like this, kissing your lips, looking at your beautiful face" He tightened his grip on Ash ever so slightly "I guess...I've just missed everything about you. You mean so much to me love, I wish we didn't have to be apart"

Ash didn't reply immediately, though he did tighten his grip around the brunette. Gary's words had made his heart swell with pride and joy, as they always did. But doubt still clung to his mind, and tainted everything it touched. He lifted his head, and looked into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he would always love, regardless of what happened.

Ash moved closer, and kissed him softly, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. He pulled back briefly to give answer to Gary's earlier words.

"I love you so much Gary Oak; that will never change, don't forget that"

He moved back, and kissed his Garry again, with the same tender love as the previous time. They stayed like that for a time, kissing each other softly, making up for the time they had lost. When they broke apart, Ash spoke again.

"I wish every day could be like this, hell, I wish the rest of my life could be like this" He lowered his head, a look of intense sadness crossing his lovely features.

"Things will get better, I promise, we just have to be patient" The old argument, how many times had they had it? Neither could say for certain "I wish we didn't have to wait Ash, I really do"

Ash leant forwards and connected their lips again for another short kiss, before he spoke again.

"So, before I ran into you, literally speaking, we were about to head into town. Get some things to eat from the bakery, then head into the forest for a bit, just enjoy a quite day to ourselves. Please come with us, come with me. I know you need to unpack and see people, but let's spend some more time together before" Ash trailed off at this point, a hint of sadness and pain crossing his face "Before things end"

"You don't need to ask me Ash, I'm more than willing to do anything with you. Your company makes it worthwhile" Gary frowned, Ash seemed so...well, not himself. Sadder almost "Hey, are you okay? Has something happened? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked gently, concern evident in his tone.

Ash looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it again. Started to say something, and stopped again. Ash swallowed, and looked at Gary.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately, mind ticking over things, you know what I'm like. Anyway, given what you did to me not that long ago, you can hardly blame me for being a bit out of it. You were very, uh, enthusiastic" He smiled, leant forwards, and kissed Gary "Please don't worry love, I'll be fine. Come on, we should get washed up and dressed if we're going out. Can't wander around Pallet smelling of sex, sweat and cum" Ash smiled in a way that could only be described as sassy, rolled over Gary and off the sofa, and went to get ready.

Gary leant his head back on the sofa arm, and frowned. Something was not right with Ash, there was definitely something wrong, he just didn't know what. He sighed, got up, and headed towards the bathroom to wash himself up, still not entirely able to shake the feeling that he'd missed something very important.

He just hoped Ash would tell him what was wrong, given the surprise he had for Ash, he didn't want anything to get in the way. It was sudden, it was fast, but it was what Gary wanted. And based on some of Ash's earlier words, he hoped he wanted it as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and/or Kudos are good, and always make my day even better :)


	5. A Mystery Box, and the Desolation of the Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go then!  
> The third upload for today!  
> Now I'm completely up to date with uploads and editing. Just have to work on the remaining 7 chapters now and get them edited ;)
> 
> Song used was "We Built This House", also sung by the Scorpions.

Gary stood alone in Ash’s bedroom, _their bedroom_ for the duration of his stay, clad in nothing but a pair of dark boxer shorts. They clung to his lower regions like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination; his arse appeared plump, muscular, whilst the noticeable bulge in the front would have driven any hot blooded man or woman mad.

He stood near the open window, looking over the expanse of grass at the back of Ash’s house, his thoughts occupied with things other than the beautiful scenery. He was still certain that something was wrong with Ash, but he resolved to put it behind him for the moment. Ash would open up to him in time; it was just a question of when he would, and what exactly was troubling the dark haired love of his life. There was a strangely sad aura about Ash, and it was something Gary simply could not work out, not yet at least.

Aside from the oddity of Ash’s mood, there was another thing that occupied his mind. He was meant to be getting dressed, ready for spending the rest of the day out with the man he loved, but he’d become distracted. Distracted with something he’d tucked into a corner of his suitcase, cushioned by pairs of rolled of socks. A way of keeping it safe, and keeping it hidden. Whilst it would have appeared innocuous from the outside, the contents of the box meant so much to Gary, and, he hoped, to Ash as well in time.

It was a small black box, with a gold band running around the centre, highlighting the seam. The box had a very gentle velvety texture to it, and sat in the palm of his hand as if it had been designed for that precise purpose. He opened the box, and looked at the item inside; something small, yet oh so precious. This was what he had got for Ash, at a considerable cost for that matter, but he was completely worth it.

The perfect item for the perfect man.

It’d taken Gary weeks to find the right one, weeks of going store to store, examining the contents of each to no avail; growing steadily more despondent and desperate as time went on. He’d always known this wouldn’t be easy, but the difficulties Gary faced were more than he would have originally thought.

That was, of course, until he found it.

People say that you know these things on sight; you see it and instinctively know you have the right one, the one for the person you have wanted to meet your entire life. This was what Gary felt, and he couldn’t wait to give to Ash. The look on his face, be it shock or awe, had haunted Gary’s dreams ever since he’d purchased it. He smiled, and closed the box lid; tucked it back into the corner of his suitcase and covered it with a sock. He wanted this to remain a surprise; the whole thing would be completely ruined if Ash accidently stumbled across it.

Now, what to wear?

He was pondering this exceptionally difficult question, when his concentration was broken by the sound of Ash calling up to him.

“Hey, Gary, you okay up there? I know you like to look good, but it doesn’t take _that_ long to get dressed, does it?” The black haired male’s voice wafted through the house with ease, faint traces of sarcasm easily noticeable.

He laughed in response, count on Ash to dismiss the idea of making one’s self presentable.

“You know me, just preening in front of the mirror; have to look good after all” Gary’s voice dripped with sarcasm, in the most good natured way possible. Funny thing was, he had every intention of doing precisely that. The sound of Ash’s laughter drifted up to him, as well as his reply.

“Firstly, you’re an ass. Secondly, you always look like sex on legs, so get a move on”

Gary smirked at the response; _sex on legs am I?_

He lived for moments like this, just the two of them trading good natured insults, and a few compliments. It was a relationship of love, physicality, and camaraderie: a true partnership. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

_xxx_

30 minutes later, the group were on their way. Evidently, Gary had required further preening before he deemed himself suitable for the public eye; a fact which Ash both admired and found intensely infuriating. Gary looked good everyday of his life, in any circumstance; the man didn’t need any excessive work done to look good, so Ash thought at least.

Secretly, Ash thought that Gary looked at his best when he just woke up; thick brunette hair jutting up at all angles, eyes half closed from sleep, expression peaceful and dopey. He always looked completely adorable; Ash just wished he could spend more time with Gary like that.

Both had changed their outfits from earlier, given their previous activities, their clothes had acquired a number of marks and stains, all of which made them unsuitable for wearing outside. Ash was dressed simply; beige shorts with a light blue t-shirt, the look completed with a black belt, sandals, and his ever present official Pokémon league hat. Gary’s attire was, well, standard Gary Oak: light tan coloured trousers with a matching short sleeved button up shirt, the top few left undone, small silver necklace just visible, with a smart black belt. He also wore a pair of slim dark glasses, completing the look. They both looked stylish in their own way, both handsome to a different degree.

They walked hand in hand, down the streets of Pallet, drawing admiring glances from those they passed, towards a particularly divine bakery. They carried a set of backpacks between them, one containing a few snacks and drinks slung over Ash’s shoulder, another containing blankets over Gary’s. The plan was much the same as it had originally been: visit the bakery, then off to the surrounding woodland for a relaxing day.

The only difference being Gary’s presence; not that Ash minded that addition at all. Whilst he still had a number of hang ups where Gary was concerned, he had a slight hope that spending the day relaxing outside in each other’s company might help settle a few of the issues that  had arisen. Ash still felt that things may well have to come to an end, but he hoped to enjoy however few days he had with Gary first. He didn’t trust him, but he loved him with all of his heart, and was determined to end with a few good memories at the very least.

Ash glanced to his side briefly, and took in Gary’s form. Slightly taller, lean, muscular in all the rights places; his thick brunette hair was styled in its usual fashion, large strands standing up at odd angles. It was a strange look, but somehow worked for him; when combined with his sense of style and almost effortless grace, Gary Oak never failed to make an impression.

His cheeks reddened almost immediately, when Gary glanced his way, catching him staring. Gary raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and grinned down at Ash in a way that made his heart skip a beat, as it had done on so many occasions.

“See something you like Ashy boy?” There was a teasing lilt to his voice, which matched perfectly with the cocky grin, and the teasing twinkle in his eye.

“Umm.....” Ash turned away in embarrassment, and focused instead on the path in front of him; the cracks in the paving were really very interesting “Just, you know....looking”

Gary chuckled, and released the warm, soft hand of the dark haired male walking at his side. He slipped his now free arm around Ash’s waist, pulling him into his side.

“You, my love, are just too adorable when you’re embarrassed” murmured at just the right volume so that only the two of them could hear it “Especially when you’re blushing”

_xxx_

They arrived at the bakery within a short time, the establishment famous for their freshly baked bread, and the freshly made sweet treats. A mere 10 minutes stroll from Ash’s house, he was recognised as a regular. His love of the place evident in the smile that sprang up on his face as soon as they entered the store; thankfully, the blush he had been sporting had subsided, enough for him to peruse the shelves with glee and a smile so full of excitement that any who saw it would feel instantly warmed, and uplifted.

The excitement had even gotten to Gary, who was renowned for always maintaining a certain level of calm and poise when in public. Now, with Ash rushing from counter to counter, mouth close to watering from the smells alone, Gary couldn’t help a grin from forming on his mouth, stretching from ear to ear. Sometimes, that grin would even form into a deep, rolling chuckle, whenever Ash groaned loudly in disappointment, upon seeing that some of the baked treats were out of stock. The man really was completely adorable, and served as the beacon of light and joy in Gary’s life.

It was at this thought that a fog of sadness seemed to descend on Gary. He turned to one of the small windows, and gazed out at Pallet Town, and the gentle hustle and bustle that was the day to day life. This place held so many precious memories for Gary, yet he felt as if he’d barely been present lately, always occupied with one thing or another in Sinnoh. Ash meant so much to him, yet he’d neglected him, drifted out of contact for days to weeks at a time, so consumed by work that he near enough forgot about the small, black haired man who he gave his heart and soul to. Gary felt as if he’d been a fool. He shook his head briefly, determined to shake the sadness, and focus on the day. He would atone for the wrongs he’d made Ash suffer, probably not today, but in the near future.

Gary sighed, still feeling despondent, and turned his attention to Ash once more, who was currently talking in an animated fashion with the large woman who ran the establishment, and concluded it may be best to see exactly how much Ash had intended to purchase.

_xxx_

15 minutes later, Gary finally succeeded in dragging Ash out of the bakery, only just before they had ended up spending far too much money in there. Gary sighed; he’d never met anyone as food orientated as Ash before. It was truly amazing.

At this very moment, the pair were standing outside the bakery, basking in the midday sun. They were weighed down with purchases and what they had brought with them; it had become abundantly obvious to Gary that they had far too much. Much to his consternation, Ash did not seem to agree with that assessment at all.

“Awe, come on, we can get a few more things. Some more of those cinnamon cookies maybe....Or those baked apple things? Please Gary; please please, just for me?” Ash asked, all but begged. His eyes were wide, with a slight sadness to them: the classic puppy dog expression.

Gary sighed, before a small chuckle escaping him; Ash had a certain talent for the ‘puppy dog’ expression.  He turned towards Ash, gave him a brief kiss, before resting his forehead against Ash’s. He would have wrapped his arms around his man, but the presence of a rucksack and two bags of bakery goods prevented him. In this small moment of peace, Gary resolved that he would have to reign Ash in the next time they visited this particular establishment; Ash Ketchum’s penchant for over indulgence was simple too great to ignore. Gary loved it though, just another little factor that made up the man he had fallen for with so much ease.

“However much I love feeding you babe, we have enough. Two bags actually” Gary smirked, and kissed Ash’s nose. He had a very cute nose, perfect for kissing “Anyway, I know how much you can eat, you’d end up with a little potbelly if someone wasn’t around to stop you”

“Wha-hey! I don’t eat that much, do I?” A look of indignation crossed his face at this; he liked his food, everyone knew that. So what if he ate a little more than everyone else, he was still in pretty good shape.

Gary moved his head back, and laughed at the expression on his partners face. He loved to tease Ash, but he would never say anything with the intention of causing him pain.

“Yes. You really do eat that much” Gary moved one bag into his other hand, where it joined the other, and slung his arm around the shoulders of his dark haired love, and kissed the side of his head “I wouldn’t care if you had a little potbelly, I’d still love you and I’d still think you were the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Anyway, I think it’d be cute”

Ash blushed, and put an arm around Gary’s waist; buried himself into his partner’s side. He always became so flustered whenever Gary said things like that to him. He’d only spend part of a day with him, and he was already beginning to feel happier. Was he just being silly? Could this continue to work? He felt like it might, but some things would have to change. They couldn’t carry on like this, seeing each other for a few days every couple of months, with barely any contact in between. The doubt and pain still lingered in his mind, desperate to claw its way out, but, for the moment at least, he was feeling happier than he had in weeks. Ash closed his eyes briefly, and concluded that for the moment at least, he should enjoy himself.

“You’re an ass” Ash mumbled, then “Love you”

“Love you too Ashy-boy”

_xxx_

They lay side by side on a checked blanket, under the shade of a tree in the woodlands surrounding Pallet. The lush overhead growth provided enough shade to cut the heat to a comfortable level, whilst the sounds of the wild Pokémon going about their business provided a constant, relaxing background buzz. The remains of the unnecessarily large lunch were piled to one side, leftover’s either wrapped up again or stored in plastic containers. Now, with bellies full to the brim with good food, a gentle breeze rustling the trees and their hair, and the comforting warmth of each other’s bodies, the two men had began to doze, both unable to resist the siren call any longer. The temptation to simply shut one’s eyes for the briefest of moments had become too great to resist.

A sleepy eyed Ash tilted his head to the side, and looked at the man lying next to him. Gary had one arm behind his head, the other across his torso. His eyes were shut, and his chest rose and fell gently in the pattern of those sleeping peacefully.

Ash smiled, a completely genuine smile, at the sight of his man in such a position. Despite the problems, and the doubts, Ash still thought of Gary as _his_. This little sign of affection warmed his heart, every bit as much as this moment with Gary did.  As his mind drifted, the lyrics to a song came to him.

 

_Love is the glue that holds us together_   
_Faith and believing is the key, this door of forever_   
_And baby you and I, we’re every reason on Earth_   
_Now and again, it’s always us against the world, against the world_

Perhaps that’s what he needed to do, have faith and believe in Gary and the love he professed to feel. He’d declared to himself that Gary would no longer rule his life and, at the same time, he’d concluded that he should put the doubts behind him for now and just enjoy the time he had with Gary. Looking at Gary now, stretched out and sleeping peacefully, in this lovely place, he felt happy, content.

 

_When the rain fell and the flood came_   
_And the wind blew hard like a hammer on these walls_   
_We didn't crack or break or fall_   
_We built this house on a rock, on a rock_   
_This house on a rock, on a rock_

That was the primary question to it all, would they be able to survive all that had gone on? They doubts, the anger, the arguments, mistreatment; could they make it through that storm, without cracking? Ash wasn’t certain, he’d already felt the cracks forming. Had already seen the structure that was their romance begin to crumble and fall to the earth.....

He closed his eyes, and began to breathe slowly, evenly; taking in the musky scent of Gary Oak in the hopes that it would dispel the dark thoughts that had arisen. It was a lovely day, near enough to perfect, he SHOULD be enjoying it, not dwelling on the past. After a few minutes, Ash felt himself settling again, returning to the happier mood he had had for most of the day.

He looked over at Gary once more, taking in his form. Ash felt a stirring in his lower regions when he caught sight of a small strip of flesh, revealed by Gary’s shirt, which had ridden up ever so slightly. Just enough to show the beginnings of the defined muscles that Ash couldn’t help but drool over.

Ash’s gentle smile turned into a slight smirk, as his thoughts went from romance, relationships and his all encompassing doubts, to something a little more carnal. To be precise, a certain fantasy he had that involved no clothing, being outside, and having a very attractive male with him. And there was an especially attractive one napping right next to him.

Ash shifted over slowly, making sure not to wake Gary, until he was leaning over him. He leant down, and began to slowly kiss Gary’s neck, whilst undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt.

_xxx_

Gary awoke to the feeling of something warm and wet on his neck, and something equally warm rubbing his crotch. He groaned, part pleasure, part shock, and the sensations disappeared.  A face appeared before him, a face framed by black hair, and possession a smile that could outshine the stars themselves.

_Ash_

“Ash, what are you do-“ He was cut off when a pair of lips latched onto his own, in a long and passionate kiss, that left him breathless.

“What am I doing?” Ash gave Gary a seductive smile, and resumed rubbing him through his trousers “Having a bit of fun. And doing something we’ll both enjoy” With that he kissed Gary one final time, before he began kissing his way down Gary’s now bare, toned torso.

He unbuckled Gary’s belt, and undid his trousers. Gary lifted his hips up to allow Ash pull his trousers and underwear down in one quick and efficient move. Ash licked his lips at the sight before him: a flushed Gary Oak, shirt spread out underneath him, trousers and underwear around his ankles, and his impressively large cock standing at full attention.  He leant forwards and kissed the tip once, twice, before looking Gary in the eye, and giving him a devilish smile.

“You know Gary; I’ve always wanted to do something like this outside. In the open, where anyone could come along, and find me with your cock in my mouth” said Ash, licking his lips again, before engulfing the hard member in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know my parting line by now; reviews and/or Kudos please!


	6. Release me from this Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I've only recently got my laptop back (and all my files with it).  
> So, the latest fully updated chapter for this story (with about 7 more to edit and upload - I will be working on that as time goes on).  
> Two sets of lyrics in this chapter, both songs are wonderful in my opinion. The first set comes from the title song, 'The Cross' sung by Within Temptation, whilst the second belongs to 'Taking Chances', sung by the fabulous Celine Dion.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

Bliss.

That was the word Gary would use if asked to describe the feeling.

Complete and utter bliss.

The sensation of his partner’s hands moving along his upper body, gently teasing his nipples, or just rubbing small circles on his skin, the feel of his tongue and mouth and precisely what he was doing with them; it all combined to set every nerve on fire, driving any remnant of coherency from him. It was intense, and so fucking heavenly.

For all of Gary’s outward confidence, Ash was the adventures one when it came to the bedroom; he had a head full of kinky sexual fantasies, and erotic dreams he craved the ability to live out, and Gary was more than willing to assist in that pursuit. Many of them seemed to involve Ash in some kind of submissive position; mostly, but not always. He really was a wonderfully shocking young man.

Gary’s mind wandered briefly from the expert blow job, to another one of the fantasies that Ash sprang on him one day, a few months ago; one that had involved Ash being restrained, blindfolded and spanked. Ash had enjoyed that one a lot, judging by his orgasm at the time. That thought inevitably led Gary on to the times that Ash had tied him up, and to precisely what had gone on during those encounters, and how damn amazing it felt. Gary had always enjoyed complete flexibility in the bedroom, but had never thought he’d enjoy being in such a submissive position until it actually happened. It had turned out that being tied up, fucked with a dildo till he came over his stomach and chest, and then having his lover forcefully fuck his mouth until Ash shot his cum down his throat had been immensely enjoyable.

He was brought out of his reverie by the feel of a slick finger teasing his entrance, and slowly sliding deep inside. Only to be joined by a second, and then a third finger, not long after. Ash began to slowly withdraw the digits, and then move them back in again, slowly picking up pace and force. As Ash increased the pace and force of his thrusts, he also began to suck Gary’s cock with increased vigour, intent on driving his man over the edge. The moans spilling from Gary’s mouth intensified in volume and became more frequent, his body began to thrash slightly from side to side; he wouldn’t last much longer if Ash kept this up.

The combined sensations of intense heat, suction, and the feeling of Ash’s fingers plunging in and out of him, striking a sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust, were proving too much. His words came in short bursts, barely coherent, only slightly formed.

“Oh Ash...Damn, damn, damn....You’re gonna...I’m-” His orgasm came upon him quickly and with a force he hadn’t felt in a long time. With a final groan, he came into his lover’s mouth; that talented, blissful mouth that looked as good as it felt, and brought such pleasure to him with the slightest of moves. Most might have found it odd to think about such a thing in this moment, but Gary simply couldn’t help it. Ash was beautiful when he smiled, and that was something he could appreciate at any moment. He tried to utter a few words, but found his mind jumbled, and inert. He settled for a satisfied sigh, the only thing he could do at this moment in time.

Ash looked up at Gary, a light sheen of sweat covering his lean body, clothes in disarray, eyes closed with a satisfied smile on his face. Ash licked his lips, savouring the taste, and moved upwards, so he was lying down next to Gary. Ash draped an arm across Gary’s chest, and settled his head onto one of his broad shoulders.

“As much as I like you wearing so little, you should probably put your clothes back on” Ash breathed his lovers sent in, and shut his eyes in pure bliss; post orgasm Gary always smelt good “Anyway, it’s getting late, we should probably start heading back”

Gary raised his hand, and rested it on top of Ash’s head, and tangled it in the thick black hair, simply admiring the feel of the soft locks. He sighed again, the satisfaction and contentment still washing throughout his body.

“Soon love, just let me get my breath back” Within a few minutes, Gary’s chest began to rise and fall with the gentle rhythm of someone in a deep sleep. Ash didn’t have the heart to wake him up; the travel and a few bouts of sex must have taken it out of him. Instead, Ash just settled himself where he was, and enjoyed the feeling of being snuggled up with the love of his life.

_xxx_

 Ash and Gary had, at long last, made it back to town and to home. Gary had only intended to shut his eyes for a few moments, only to wake up 2 hours later; with Ash following closely behind him. An afternoon nap in the forest hadn’t been planned for the day, but both men had enjoyed it immensely. It was a good thing they’d picked a secluded spot, or some poor passerby would have had a nasty shock. Not that coming across a naked Gary Oak was necessarily a bad thing, though having a fully clothed Ash Ketchum wrapped around him like a blanket may have raised a few eyebrows. Whilst their relationship was common knowledge, they didn’t go out of their way to advertise things, especially the more intimate sections of their lives. Taking near naked naps was not a common occurrence for them out in public; in private though, it was very normal.

At this moment, the pair where cuddled up together under a light blanket, with mugs of hot camomile tea in their hands. Whilst the day may have been blistering, the night had a distinct chill to it, no doubt due to the rapidly changing seasons. Summer had vanished, leaving the middling period of Autumn to cast its touch upon the world, heralding the arrival of winter, within a month or two.

This had been their first day together in a long while, and they’d both needed it. Whilst Ash still had his doubts, it felt so damn good to just spend time with him and doing things together, like an ordinary couple. When things had gotten particularly bad, and the two were barely speaking due to disagreements over availability, one song in particular had struck as being profoundly accurate. It didn’t give him any solace, but it provided a certain similarity; enough to lower his mood, despite his love for the music.

 

 _Release me from this cross after all these years_ _  
Oh, call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late_  
  
_I keep wondering why_  
_I'm still calling your name through my tears_  
  
_Why have you waited to embrace me my dear_  
 _Cold is your silence, denying what is real_  
 _I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name_  
 _and I wonder, oh I wonder ..._  
  
_In my heart I still hope you will open the door_  
 _You can purify it all, answer my call_  
  
_Why? Why?_

The wording seemed so appropriate for his situation. Regardless of how unhappy he became, he still thought about Gary. He still loved Gary. Those few lines represented that feeling, whilst showing how, when it came down to it, Ash hinged his future happiness on the presence of Gary Oak. Despite all the tears, he still ended up longing for his Gary, craving his touch and his companionship. Whilst these feelings still existed, they had dimmed since Gary’s arrival. Only a day, and already his mood had brightened so much. Gone was the feeling of loneliness, and worthlessness.

For now though, he had every intention of enjoying what little time he had left with Gary. Make the most of his time off, and tackle the issue of separation at another stage. It was an issue for them; Ash had his life in Pallet, though he could theoretically move at any given time. As for Gary, his life was where the research was; which happened to be Sinnoh at the moment. Whilst the prospect of a life on the move did appeal to him to a degree, all Ash really wanted was the ability to settle down somewhere with the man he loved, and build a proper life with him. In the end, he was always left wondering exactly how he was meant to do that with so much separation; they lived worlds apart, physically and mentally. To Ash, their futures hinged on the ability to bridge that gap; he just didn’t know if they could manage it.

Ash was broken out of his thoughts by the feeling of a soft kiss being placed against his temple, and the sound of Gary’s voice.

“Hey there, you looked pretty deep in thought” Gary’s arms tightened around Ash “What’s on your mind?”

Ash allowed his head to relax backwards, into the strong form that was Gary Oak. He didn’t realise he’d drifted. Perhaps now was the time to express some of his doubts. Maybe expressing the truth was better than internalizing it. They’d spoken about it in the past, but it never ended well. He would express his displeasure about so much time apart, and nothing changed. It always ended with Ash apologizing for causing a problem, and he’d go back to feeling worthless and irrelevant. Of course, this was after they argued about for a while, and didn’t speak for a week or so; the simple prospect of making changes seemed impossible. In his mind, Gary’s devotion to his work was absolute; there simply wasn’t room for anything else in his life.

He sighed, and closed his eyes; he didn’t want to have this conversation, it never ended well.  They’d managed to maintain a high throughout the day, he didn’t want it to end now, which it always did when something as serious as this came up in conversation. He was so worried that the good mood they’d created throughout the day would be blown away like bits of debris in the breeze.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” Settled against Gary’s comforting warmth, Ash wished he could avoid the topic; this moment was perfect, it didn’t deserve to be tarnished “Just drifted a bit, that’s all”

Gary sighed slightly, and placed a gentle kiss on top of the dark haired man’s head. He knew something wasn’t right, had done so from the very moment Ash had collided with him in the doorway. He just couldn’t figure out what it was; but he hoped Ash would open up to him.

“I don’t want to push you Ash, I really don’t, but.....You haven’t been yourself since I got here; you just seem so distant at times” Gary’s voice dropped slightly, and took on an almost pleading quality; he sounded desperate “Please Ash. I’m worried.....please tell me what’s wrong”

“Just thinking. About you and me. I don’t want this to end; you and me spending the day together. The thing is, I know it will. You’ll go back to work, and then I won’t see you again for a few months” His voice grew gradually weaker, and tears threatened to come spilling forth “I miss you so much.....”

Gary put his mug on a side table, before doing the same with Ash’s. He then buried his head in Ash’s neck, whilst tightening his arms even further. They stayed like that for a moment, a few tears making their way down the black haired boys face. Gary raised his head, and tilted Ash’s towards him.

Ash sniffed loudly, and tried to move away, to find that he couldn’t get out of the embrace. He was trapped, with nowhere to run any longer.

“What else?” Gary’s expression was worried, yet calm, with no trace of anger, as Ash would have thought, but he was certain the brunettes voice was quivering slightly “Please love, don’t hold back...”

Ash could feel his heart beating out of control; he could feel himself on the brink of emotional collapse. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss; it always ended in more heart ache. And yet, Gary seemed so genuine, but past experience made it close to impossible for Ash to do anything but doubt.

“Please Ash, tell me....” Gary’s voice seemed to be getting weaker and weaker; the sound nearly broke the dark haired man’s heart.

“I feel so alone, so worthless. I feel like my trust in you has vanished, and it causes me so much pain” Ash took a breath, trying to still his shaking voice, and getting nowhere “Sometimes I worry that you don’t....don’t love me any more......you don’t answer my calls, my texts......I don’t know any longer. I feel like everything’s falling apart, and I just don’t know how to fix it”

All throughout, Gary had maintained constant eye contact; never once showing any signs of anger, or displeasure. He simply seemed sad.

“Ash....” Gary spoke quietly, and trailed off almost immediately.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. We always end up arguing, and I don’t want that” He sniffed again, and realised that Gary was looking, well, teary. “Let’s just put it behind us, and enjoy what time we have, yeah?”

Instead of answering `him, Gary leant forwards, and gave Ash a slow sweet kiss. The combination of the kiss and what he had to say finally pushed him over the edge, allowing his tears to flow freely. Now both were crying, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

“You have nothing to apologize for my love. Things will improve, I promise, and they will improve soon. You have my word. If you’ve never believed anything else I’ve ever said, please believe this”

Gary paused, and looked deep into the eyes of the beautiful man leaning against him. He kissed Ash again, and again, trying to wash away all the hurt he’d caused, trying to make the man he cared about above all others feel cherished, as he should be.

“Just trust me. Please. I have something planned, and it’ll make the both of us happy. Just trust me. I don’t want to lose you, I _can’t_ lose you. Please my love, have faith” Gary’s voice was serious, and desperate. He just hoped Ash would take him at his word, and trust him a little bit longer.

Gary wanted to do it right now, give Ash the gift, and ask him the most important question he could answer. But he resisted that desire. He wouldn’t do it yet. When he’d been forced to take some time off, he’d asked his boss something, something he’d been thinking about for some time. When he got the answer to his question.....only then. And if the answer wasn’t the one he wanted, the one he needed, then he only had one course of action left.

Ash gazed back into the deep depths of his loves eyes.  The tears, the honest raw emotion of his voice; it just made the tears flow even more freely. _“Trust me”_. That’s all he’d ever asked, _“just trust me”_. Ash wanted to, more than anything else, but could he? All the times he’d been let down, all the missed occasions, the missed opportunities, and lost time; when it came down to it, Ash simply didn’t know if he could trust Gary that much yet. Even after all they’d been through together, his doubts could simply prove too much.

 

 _But what do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
 _Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
 _Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
 _What do you say,_  
 _What do you say?_

Ash swallowed, and cleared his throat enough to speak without sounding strained.

“Alright, I’ll trust you with this. I can’t carry on like this though, something needs to change” Ash brought his hands up, cupping Gary’s face, and kissing him. Long and deep, full of affection and desperation “Please Gary, I don’t think we can last like this......”

Seeing and hearing Ash in such a state, it broke Gary’s heart.

“Just give me a few more days, if that, and I will have an answer for you” They kissed again, before resting their foreheads against each other’s “Come on, it’s late, let’s go to bed. Things will be better in the morning, I promise you that my love” Love, affection, and devotion; those were the only words that would adequately describe what came through in Gary’s tone. 

The pair got up, hand in hand, and made their way to bed.

_xxx_

_ Ash’s bedroom, around 3am _

They lay in bed together, Ash on his side with Gary behind him, arm around the slightly smaller males centre. They’d been asleep for a few hours now, after a somewhat heart wrenching conversation that evening.

When they’d reached the bedroom they’d both stripped off and climbed into bed, then settled into each other’s arms to share a few more kisses, before settling down for sleep within a matter of minutes; the partially drunk tea and the emotionally wrought conversation had left them both drained. Their peaceful slumber was shattered by a sudden, and extremely loud noise from one of the bedside tables.

A phone ringing, with the accompanying vibration.

Gary’s phone.

Gary rolled over, and flung an arm out to the side, fumbled about on the table in the dark, until he found the phone. Pressed the answer button, and held it to his ear.

“Yes?” His voice came out as a rough half whisper. The issue with answering phone calls in the early hours of the morning, one never sounded good. He sat up almost immediately, upon hearing the voice on the other end “No no, it’s alright, I can talk. Don’t worry about waking me up; just give me one minute, okay?”

Ash, being Ash, had somehow not been jolted awake in the same fashion. He apparently had five stomachs and internal ear plugs. Lucky sod. Gary put the phone down, and leant towards Ash, who’d rolled to the side when Gary bolted up and began gently shaking him in an attempt to get his attention.

“Hey love. I’m sorry about that, but its work, and important. Go back to sleep alright? I won’t be long” Gary spoke gently, and quietly, before leaning down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend on the cheek.

Ash groaned in response, before reaching out for one of Gary’s hands, squeezing it, and giving it a brief kiss.

“Don’t be long, it feels so lonely in bed without you” came Ash’s reply, though it was only just audible. He turned his head to the side, and watched his boyfriend head out of the bedroom. Even in the early hours of the morning, when he was barely with it, he was still eminently distracted by the sight of his man walking out of a room. Especially when said man wasn’t wearing anything. The sight of his muscular, firm arse moving. Distracting, very distracting. If he weren’t so tired, and Gary wasn’t occupied, he wouldn’t have objected to getting his hands, or mouth on it; and something in it for that matter.

Twenty minutes later, Gary was finished and had returned to the bedroom. He climbed back into bed, this time making sure to turn his phone off. Sometimes, one forgot the time differences between the different regions.

As soon as he’d lain down, Ash rolled over, cuddling up to his side again. Never one to deny the cuddly nature of his man, Gary did nothing to object; he enjoyed all the cuddling the two of them did, it was a way of making up for so much time apart.

“What was that about, anything important?” Ash yawned, and inhaled the scent of the man next to him “They haven’t called you back have they?” A small amount of worry was evident in his voice, understandably so, given the demanding nature of the work.

“Nothing like that, but it is important. Really important; but I’ll tell you about it in the morning, when we’ve both had a chance to sleep properly” Gary kissed the top of Ash’s head, and rested his cheek against the soft, dark curls “Sleep for now my love, it’s nothing to worry about”

“In the morning...good idea” Ash sighed softly, before closing his eyes “Love you Gary”

“Love you too”

Ash was asleep again within a matter of minutes, but it took Gary much longer though. He was thinking, and planning. The phone call hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but the end result was similar enough. The thought of it brought a smile to his face, and a feeling of joy flooded his heart. He’d lost one thing, but he’d gained something so much greater.

Now, with one major concern dealt with, he could devote his time to Ash, and what he had in store for him. Ash deserved so much more, and Gary had every intention of giving it to him. After all, when you’re talking about the love of your life, your soul mate, the idea of proposing becomes even more daunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome :)


	7. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, been very busy lately, and I lost my drive to a degree as well. But, I'm hoping to kick things into gear again, and start churning out these updates at a proper pace. Might even finish a story for once xD  
> So, I'm currently writing Chapter 14, and editing Chapter 8, so I'd hope to have the next chapter uploaded here soon :)

Ash awoke slowly, faint rays of sunlight filtering through his curtains onto his face. He rolled over, and stretched an arm out to the side, seeking the warmth and comfort of his sleeping companion, the lovely Gary; only to find....nothing. No other person in the bed with him, just an indentation in the bed where he’d been sleeping.

The sheets were cold to the touch; evidently, Gary must have gotten up sometime ago. Where had he gone? Where had his favourite walking pillow gone?

Ash glanced briefly around his spacious bedroom; Gary’s clothing was still there, as was the suitcase. It wasn’t hugely worrying; not really, Ash had just expected to wake up with Gary next to him, or under him depending on the nightly movements. Not mysteriously absent. Ash did notice one thing though; the house had an odd smell to it, though it wasn’t an unpleasant smell. It was a very enticing smell actually, a smell that made him very hungry. A fact that his stomach chose to announce by rumbling very loudly.

It was at that moment that Gary came barging into the bedroom, clad in nothing but a very small, very tight pair of black underwear. He had a huge grin on his face, and in his arms he carried a tray. On the tray was the source of the smell: bacon, sausages, toast, hash browns and two large steaming mugs of coffee. Now, Ash had a certain dilemma; did he enjoy the breakfast, or his near naked boyfriend? Very difficult, but given how loudly his stomach was rumbling, food seemed like the obvious choice. There would be time for removing the underwear later, and enjoying what was underneath.

Ash grinned at Gary, and licked his lips at the thought of the food he was soon to eat. Admittedly, a little part of that was at the fact that he was being served food by a near naked stud. Somehow, that made the whole thing even more delicious.

“So, what have I done to deserve breakfast in bed?” His eyes roved over the two wonderful sights before him, though he couldn’t help but focus on the way Gary’s underwear left nothing to the imagination; it was an unfortunately effective distraction. At the same time, there was the smell of food, and such enjoyable food at that.....food and a near naked Gary at one time. Ash was in heaven.

Gave raised an eyebrow, and smirked that signature smirk of his.

“What, can’t I make breakfast for you? My gorgeous, sexy, smart boyfriend, is that so odd?” His tone was one of pure teasing and jest, light hearted and affectionate. His smirk grew larger, as he noticed precisely what Ash was looking at, and it wasn’t the tray laden down with food. His tone changed slightly, becoming lower, seductive “You know, I could put this away to keep warm if you’d rather do something else...”

Ash licked his lips in a fashion that could only be described as lecherous, and allowed his eyes to rove over the body in front of him to a greater degree. He was feeling amorous, and the food could wait a bit; the desire to get at his boyfriends perfect backside was too fucking overwhelming.....

Before Ash could give a response, the mood was broken by an exceptionally loud gurgling sound, emanating from his stomach. A sound that was mimicked moments later by Gary’s body.  The pair blinked at each other for a moment, before soft chuckles began to bubble forth from them both. Small chuckled that quickly grew in volume and frequency, until both were mere moments from collapsing from pure mirth. Tears born of laughter forming in their eyes, they exchanged simple smiles full of joy and satisfaction; it was the moments like this that made the relationship so great for the both of them.

Gary took a deep breath, just managing to calm himself enough to speak. He’d somehow forgotten exactly how much he missed the odd sense of humour he shared with Ash; it’d always been such a fun part of the relationship. This simple fact proved he’d been away far too long.

“So Ash, what’ll it be?” The trademark smirk had returned to his lips, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with satisfaction “Food, or is it the something else....?”

“I think it’ll have to be food Gary. I suppose I am hungry, _really_ hungry” said Ash, a faint hint of desperation in his voice, something that roughly translated to _feed me now_.

“Anything for you” Gary tilted his head forwards in a mock bow, and proceeded further into the room, the teasing tone back again. Something that Ash chose to ignore for the time being, the smells wafting from the tray momentarily taking precedent.

Gary placed the tray down on Ash’s lap, before stepping away from the bed and turned around. He hooked this thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and began to slowly pull them down, bending over as he did so. The moment he began, all the moisture in Ash’s mouth seemed to vanish, whilst blood rushed south, leaving him painfully aroused within a matter of moments. He licked his lips, and gulped, eyes still locked on Gary bent over, displaying his perfectly moulded arse. Yet again, Ash found himself torn between devouring the meal in front of him, and devouring the brunette man he’d always craved. He wanted nothing more than to give into temptation, and he suspected Gary wouldn’t put up a fight.

Gary kicked the discarded clothing away, before sauntering back to the bed, hips swinging seductively all the way, only stopping when he slid into bed next to Ash. He shifted closer to Ash, to make accessing the tray easier, and because he wanted to be closer to his man.  Secretly though, Gary always found a sexually frustrated Ash exceptionally cute and downright adorable; added to that, he was always a firebrand in bed when he finally got what a wanted. Now that was a thought Gary _really_ liked, a dominant and rough Ash was always a pleasure. In fact, Gary wouldn’t have objected to seeing that side a little more often, but, that was a topic for another day.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” There was no anger in Ash’s voice, just the amusement of one used to being teased mercilessly.

“Yes” came the simple answer from the brunette, with the trademark smirk that made men and women swoon worldwide.

Ash couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at this; leave it to Gary to be such a damn tease, and admit to it proudly. Ash cupped Gary’s face, and brought it forwards, their lips connected in a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Ash looked directly into the beautiful eyes before him, and began to slowly stroke Gary’s impressively soft cheek.

“I love you so much Gary” His voice was soft, as was his touch “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life” Ash kissed him again, this time shorter, but the affection was still present. He took a shaky breath, eyes still locked onto those of Gary Oak.

“I hope I never have to find out.....” He would not think about those doubts, he would not let them ruin this moment; yet, he could feel them slowly welling up, threatening to ruin everything yet again. However, it was a fear he need not have had, as Gary was there, to provide the needed distraction and resolution.

“You won’t have to, I promise” Gary kissed Ash again, before leaning his head down towards one pleasingly bare shoulder. He began to lay light kisses along it, just pecking the soft skin he so adored, before he spoke again.

“For now though, we should eat, before things get cold” His words were quite, and soft. He continued upwards, began to kiss the elegant neck.

“After that though” By this point, he was purring his words directly into Ash’s ear, whilst nibbling on an earlobe. Both of which were sending the most pleasurable shivers down Ash’s spine. The erection he’d developed early hadn’t disappeared, and now seemed likely to stay indefinitely “I’m going to tell you about my phone call. And then, well, then you’re going to plough me till I’m screaming your name”

 His voice dripped with sexuality and lust, it was a major turn on, and was driving Ash mad.  

“Damn it Gary, this food will be over the floor if you carry on” Although this was said with a distinctly noticeable whine, the wide smile plastered across the dark haired males face made it obvious he was anything but unhappy with the incessant teasing, especially the sexual variety.

Gary chuckled softly, planted a soft kiss on Ash’s cheek, and settled comfortably by his side.

“You know I can’t help myself Ashy Boy” Gary picked up a fork, and speared a piece of bacon “You’re just too damn irresistible and attractive”

“Oh, Garry....” A deep blush sprang up on Ash’s cheeks at the compliment. He was significantly less confident about his looks than some would believe “You’re much better looking than me”

“Hmm, I am pretty damn good looking, it’s true” The trademark smirk had returned, as had the famous dry humour.

Ash laughed in response, shook his head slightly; Gary’s direct and dry humour never failed to make the day worthwhile, as did the allure of his body. More so in this case, given exactly how close and visible it was.

“Bloody sod” he made a sound akin to a snort, and shook his head again, still laughing “Love you Gary. And thank you for this, it looks and smells amazing”

“Love you too Ash. Now tuck in, before it gets cold”

No words were exchanged after that, as both men busied themselves with the still hot coffee, and piles of food Gary had prepared. After all, there were few better ways to start the day than with freshly cooked bacon and sausages, not to mention the promise of what would happen after.

_xxx_

The pair made their way through the breakfast in record time, spurred on by hunger, and the desire to move on to what was to come next. When the last morsel of food was cleared from the plate, Ash set his knife and fork down, and let out a satisfied sigh. He looked over at Gary, and leant his head on one of Gary’s bare shoulders; the solid feel of it, and natural warmth giving the slightly younger dark haired male a sudden sense of peace.

“Thank you, that was wonderful” Ash shut his eyes, and shifted onto his side slightly, so he could snake an arm around Gary’s waist “I love it when you do things like that, it’s so sweet and romantic”

Gary kissed the top of his head, and nuzzled his jet black hair. Ash’s hair always felt and smelled so good; it was thick and soft, though constantly messy, and longer now than he’d ever seen it in the past. When they were cuddled up together, Gary loved running his hands through it, and tugging on it during their more vigorous activities.

“Anything for you my love” Gary placed a few more soft kisses on the top of his head, before he shut his eyes and breathed in his lovers sent. The pair remained like that for a number of minutes, just cuddled up together with the remains of breakfast on their laps, basking in the simple feeling of the others embrace. Eventually, Gary broke the silence, and the comfort of their respective positions.

“I’d love to stay here like this, but I should get the dishes to the kitchen. And then, I’ve got something to tell you. It’s about my phone call last night. It’s, well, pretty important” Gary untangled himself, got out of the bed, picked the tray up, and left the room; still completely naked. Evidently, he was in a particularly teasing mood this morning, not that Ash objected to a completely naked Gary Oak wandering freely about the house.  

Of course, Ash thought, it was a fucking shame Gary wasn’t in bed, where his nakedness could have been put to good use.

_xxx_

Gary had been gone a good 10 minutes or so now.

 In that time, Ash had gradually slipped further and further into the bed, snuggling down into the sheets. It was comfortable, peaceful, and the urge to doze off after the filling breakfast was proving very hard to resist. However, one thing kept nagging at his mind, and made it impossible for him to give in to the call of sleep.

The phone call.

The early morning phone call that had dragged Gary from bed, and kept him away for a fair period of time.

 The phone call was, well, worrying. Really worrying, incredibly worry; so overwhelmingly worrying that Ash now found his mind stuck on it, regardless of the so far idyllic morning. He was used to these phone calls, had seen Gary get them often enough, and it’d always ended the same way. A call in the middle of the night heralding Gary’s early return to Sinnoh; often that day, or the day after. He could feel his start to beat faster, whilst a feeling of intense dread arose in the pit of his stomach. The feeling continued to grow, washing over him, eradicating everything else until he felt the tears return, just pricking the corners of his eyes. He could feel the sadness and misery claw its way out, as the tears threatened to fall. He knew it; it was too good to be true. Gary turns up after being given some time off, only to be called back after a day or so.

Why did things never go his way? Couldn’t he just be happy for once? Ash looked up at the bedroom ceiling, and wondered if things would ever be simple, if they would ever get better.  Sure, Gary said things would get better, but he’d been saying that for months, and there was no sign of movement. Gary was going to leave him again for work, and he’d end up spending the next few months feeling like shit.

Yet again.

He hated his life, he really did. Things had been going so well, but past experience should have taught him not to except this reprieve, and to just live with the fact that this relationship was doomed to fail. Why did the love of his life have to be unavailable?

_xxx_

Gary stood in the middle of Ash’s kitchen, mind whirling, dishes forgotten about. He felt as if his head would cave in at a moment’s notice, all because of one fear, centred on one rash act. He hoped Ash would be pleased. His decision was sudden, and probably went against everything anyone, and especially those close to Ash, had assumed Gary Oak would do. But, he’d had enough of the constant separation. He wanted to be with his man, every day, and he knew Ash wanted it too. He looked out of the kitchen window, admired the view and the beautiful day.

Another hot, sunny day, perfect to be out in. Then again, a lazy day in bed was equally as appealing. Whatever they did, it would be a celebration.

He put the dishes in the sink; they could easily be washed later on, and refilled their coffee mugs. This was it, the beginning of their lives, as it should have been. No more distance, no more separation, no more half arsed phone calls that left no one satisfied. They could be together. His mind drifted back to the ring in his suitcase, the symbol of his love and affection for one Ash Ketchum. The thought of actually giving it to him left him a nervous wreck, but equally excited.

He moved out of the kitchen, and made his way back towards the bedroom with the now full mugs. In the end, it came down to one simple factor. As much as he loved his work, he loved his Ash more.

_xxx_

When Gary stepped back through the bedroom door, the sight he was greeted with shocked him to the core, and caused wave upon wave of worry to wash over his body. Ash had his head buried in his pillow; his body shook, and small sounds could be heard coming from him. Was he crying?

Gary put the mugs down on a table, and quickly got into bed next to Ash. He stretched out next to the dark haired male and wrapped an arm around his shoulders whilst laying soft kisses along his shoulder, neck, and eventually cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Please talk to me” Worry and concern were evident in his voice, and the way he gently stroked Ash’s shoulder, as if trying to convey some measure of comfort. He tightened his grip slightly on the  younger shaking male, hoping this simple act may help to solve whatever had brought Ash down so much.

After a few moments of laying like this, Ash raised his head and looked over at Gary; when he did, the sight brought a lump to Gary’s throat. His eyes were red and puffy; tear tracks lining his face, nose running profusely. Ash sniffed, glanced briefly into Gary’s eyes, then away again. He rolled himself to the side, a move that Gary mimicked so he was laying on his back, with Ash’s head buried into his firm chest, arms wrapped around the quivering dark haired male, holding him in place.

“You don’t need to explain, it’s alright” Ash’s voice sounded so small and broken, as if he had nothing good left in his life “You have to go back to Sinnoh. You have to leave me again”

A fresh round of sobs rocked his body.

They lay there in that fashion for a while, Ash quietly crying in Gary’s chest, Gary holding onto him, gently stroking his back, running a hand through his hair. When Ash eventually stopped crying, Gary spoke, breaking the semi silence that had been formed.

“I will never leave you again love. That is a promise” He tone was serious, his voice quiet and gentle “Never again, never again”

“I want to believe that, I honestly do” Ash mumbled into his chest “You’ll have to though. You’ll be sent to whatever region needs more researchers. And I won’t see you again for another 2 months. Or longer”

“Oh Ash....” His beloveds’ sadness was evident, and so very upsetting. Gary took a breath, readied himself for what he had to tell Ash, the only thing that would fix things for them both “It’s nothing like that. I’m not going back to Sinnoh, I’m staying here with you, permanently”

Ash lifted his head from its firm rest, and looked up at Gary.

“What do you mean?” Asked Ash, his mind and emotions somewhat calmer now; only just though.

Gary looked down at the beautiful man sprawled out before him, and leant forwards to give his lips a brief peck.

“Let me explain” With that, his mind drifted back to the conversation with Professor Rowan, and what had transpired, whilst he explained to Ash precisely what had been discussed in his late night phone call.

_xxx - Flashback – phone call - xxx_

_“Yes?” Gary’s voice came out as a rough half whisper. The issue with answering phone calls in the early hours of the morning, one never sounded good. He sat up almost immediately, upon hearing the voice on the other end._

_“Hello my boy. I’m sorry for disturbing you, I tend to forget the time differences between the regions. Comes from not getting out of Sinnoh much I imagine” The man chuckled at himself at this point “Or maybe just my advanced years. I can call you again later if you’d prefer”_

_“No no, it’s alright, I can talk. Don’t worry about waking me up; just give me one minute, okay?”_

_“Of course. Again, I truly am sorry for waking you”_

_Ash, being Ash, had somehow not been jolted awake in the same fashion; instead, he’d shifted slowly as a response to Gary’s own jolted movement. He apparently had five stomachs and internal ear plugs. Lucky sod. Gary put the phone down, and leant towards Ash, gently shaking him in an attempt to get his attention._

_“Hey love. I’m sorry about that, but its work, and important. Go back to sleep alright? I won’t be long” Gary spoke gently, and quietly, before leaning down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend on the cheek._

_Ash groaned in response, before reaching out for one of Gary’s hands, squeezing it, and giving it a brief kiss._

_“Don’t be long, it feels so lonely in bed without you” came Ash’s reply, though it was only just audible._

_“I won’t be. Promise”_

_Gary picked the phone back up, and went out of the room. He shut the door behind him, and went down to the lounge; sat down in one large armchair, and brought the phone back to his ear. He was nervous, very nervous. Would they have something available for him? He swallowed, before he began to speak._

_“Professor Rowan. I’m sorry to make you wait, and I’m sorry for being so blunt and, well, direct. I’m sure you can imagine how, uh, desperate I am to know if you’ve found anything”._

_The professor chuckled in response, and cleared his throat and few times. Anyone who had spent any time with the man knew that this was as much an indication of discomfort as an attempt at clearing his airways. Watching him interact with women was purely comical; his throat clearing efforts seemed to triple in frequency when women were involved._

_“I...” Rowan cleared his throat a few more times before continuing “I know how much this means to you Gary, but I can’t give you something that doesn’t exist. There are no openings for a researcher in Pallet or anywhere nearer. I’m sorry, I really am. But there’s nothing I can do for you. When an opening appears, you’ll be the first person in for a chance at getting it”_

_Gary dropped his head in despair. He had hoped that something might have come up by now, some opening, or at least the possibility of a staff exchange. He was worried about what would happen where Ash was concerned. He wasn’t an idiot; he could interpret Ash’s silence all too easily. He was pulling away, probably thinking about moving on. If anything, he was shocked Ash was still here. Not that he could really blame him, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to lose his Ashy-boy. He decided that one last attempt was in order._

_“Are you sure Professor? I really need this. As much as I love my job and working with you, it’s effecting my personal life too much. You know what I have planned, I want to marry him, and settle down. I can’t do that while I’m working in Sinnoh” His voice was growing desperate, though he was careful not to raise it “His whole life is here; his friends and family. I don’t have anyone else, hell, I’m living in the research facility with you because of it. Please, is there nothing you can do?”_

_Rowan sighed, he felt the young man’s pain, he did, but there was nothing he could do about it. Whilst he was a very prominent researcher, he wasn’t high enough in the hierarchy to simple create job openings._

_“I’m sorry my lad, but there really is nothing more I can do than put out feelers for you” He cleared his throat a few more times, the sound similar to that of an Arcanine barking “Will you indulge an old man in listening to some advice?”_

_“Thank you for trying Professor. And of course I’ll listen” Gary sighed, he hated the idea of breaking the news to Ash. The idea of hurting him in this way, it killed him._

_“Have a serious think Gary. You come from a very respected family; your Grandfather was a legend in the industry. I have no doubt that you will be a truly great researcher, like your late Grandfather. But, and remember this, you are still a young man, with a whole life ahead of you. Are you certain that you want to commit yourself to work so soon? My advice, listen to your heart my boy, and do what it tells you is right” The professor cleared his throat yet again, before he adopted a slightly lighter tone “Anyway, that’s that. Perhaps you’d like to hear some of the goings on in your absence?”_

_Gary made a noise that could be interpreted as a confirmation, and proceeded to tune his mentors’ voice out. As much as he enjoyed listening to Professors inane chatter, something he said had struck a chord. Was he certain he wanted to pursue his career at this stage? He loved it, he did, but he also loved Ash. He’d had feeling for Ash for such a long time, and when he’d finally confessed how he felt, to find that the affection was reciprocated, he was the happiest he’d ever been. Ash was the thing on his mind at the beginning and end of the day, as well as the time in-between. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d zoned out at work whist thinking about Ash. On many occasions, he had pictured his life without work; it really wasn’t all that bad. The picture of life with no Ash? Well, that was no life at all._

_With that in mind, he came to a conclusion. With that conclusion, his heart stopped pumping so rapidly, and the feeling of disquiet disappeared. The idea in itself gave him an odd sense of peace, as if a large weight had been lifted from his chest._

_“Professor? Can I..?”_

_“Hmm, ah, sorry my boy. I was rambling again, wasn’t I? Terribly sorry, you know what I’m like, get lost in thought so easily. What did you want to say?”_

_“I don’t want to do this, but I can’t lose Ash because of my work. I think.....” Gary paused, and gathered his breath; plucked up his courage “I think...I mean...You can count this as my notice. I’m done. I’m going to resign my position”_

_“Gary my boy” Rowan’s tone was comforting and reassuring, not a hint of anger or shock at the decision “I thought you might. I don’t blame you in the slightest; what you and that young man have is...well, special and it shouldn’t be lost. Don’t worry about working the rest of your contract; I’ll expedite things for you. You’re a fantastic researcher Gary, they’ll always be a place for you here when you wish to make a return. For now though, it’s late, and I’ve kept you up far too long. Goodnight my boy. And make sure to invite me to the wedding”_

_“Thank you Professor, goodnight, and  I will” With that, Gary terminated the call. He sat in silence for a time, mulling over what had just happened. He’d quit his job, the job he’d dreamed of for years. And he’d abandoned it without a second though. He loved it, but it couldn’t be his life. Something else already had that distinction, and that something was called Ash Ketchum._

_With that, he made his way back upstairs, towards the bedroom that was soon to be his, no, theirs, permanently. He climbed back into the bed, this time making sure to turn his phone off._

_As soon as he’d lain down, Ash rolled over, cuddling up to his side again._

_xxx – End of flashback – xxx_

“I quit my job Ash, I quit because I couldn’t stand to be apart from you any longer. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, not just a week here and there”

During the explanation, Ash had risen onto one arm, so he could look at Gary’s face as he spoke. Now he was finished, Ash’s mouth hung open in shock, eyes wide with the surprise of it all. This was not what he was expecting.

Gary looked at the dark haired boy in front of him, looked at the shock written all over his face, looked at the blank expression that seemed to dominate his face. A faint trace of apprehension welled up inside him; had this been the right move? Had he been too rash?

He felt sheepish, felt as if this were one of the most nerve racking things he’d done in his entire live.

“So, uh, what do you think love?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same line as always really; feel free to leave feedback, or a kudos, whatever you prefer. I appreciate both :)  
> Till next time people :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome :)  
> Song used was 'Paradise (What about us?)', by Within Temptation and Tarja Turunen.


End file.
